Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete 2nd Series
|catalogue number = VC1516 VC1516T |rating = |running time = 144 minutes}} Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete 2nd Series is a UK VHS release by VCI on 17th May 1999. It got re-released VCI and HiT Entertainment on DVD in 8th November 2004. Description Original 1999 release It's full steam ahead, once again for Thomas the Tank Engine and friends in a perfect classic collection of the whole second series. In this fantastic selection of 26 episodes, the little blue engine manages to create more than his fair share of mischief as he crashes through the wall of the Stationmaster's house, goes missing, and manages to be spooked by Percy. Watch out because it's not only Thomas who is up to tricks as we join his friends Duck, Donald, Douglas, Henry, Percy, Gordon, James and of course The Fat Controller, in this action packed classic collection with not one but two video cassettes. 2004 DVD It's full steam ahead for Thomas the Tank Engine & friends in a perfect classic collection of the whole second series. In this fantastic selection of 26 episodes, the little blue engine manages to create more than his fair share of mischief. He crashes through the wall of the Stationmaster's house, goes missing and manages to be spooked by Percy. Watch out because it's not only Thomas who is up to tricks as we join his friends Duck, Donald, Douglas, Henry, Percy, Gordon, James and of course The Fat Controller, in this bumper sized DVD. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! The Fat Controllers Letter (VHS) Welcome, My Dear Friends, to a very special treat I have brought all the way from Sodor Railways, just for you. Yes! Here's another splendid collection of video stories for you to enjoy again and again; and this compilation is particularly special, a real collector's item. This Classic Collection of videos contains all 26 episodes from the second series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. It seems like only yesterday when the series was first shown on TV. 'Pon my soul! This was the first time you would have been introduced to Trevor, Duck, Harold, Devious Diesel, Bill and Ben, the Scottish Twins Donald and Douglas, Daisy and dear old BoCo. You probably won't remember when Britt Allcroft and David Mitton first brought Thomas out of his Engine Shed, and onto the T.V. Screens. At first, I must confess I was a little nervous. Would fame and fortune change my Number One Engine? I am delighted to report Thomas is still running on time, and eager to carry grown-ups and their children on my railway. The only problem I have now is that all my engines want to appear in these splendid stories. Anyway, I have a railway to run, and must go and check The Troublesome Trucks are not being too bothersome! Thomas and all my other engines and friends wish you hours of fun watching this Second Classic Collection. With kind regards I remain Yours truly, Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal dust bring disaster - first to Thomas and then to Percy. # Cows - Edward has an accident. Gordon and Henry tease him all about it when they both learn why, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Thomas is late one morning, Edward is being impatient and the passengers are all cross. Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Saved from Scrap - Trevor the Traction Engine has always worked hard, he is old fashioned and feels unwanted. Edward finds a way to make him useful again. # Old Iron - James is feeling very proud of himself but when some little boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. # Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is asked to help Thomas build the Fat Controller's new harbour. At first, Thomas has his doubts. # Percy and the Signal - Percy is enjoying playing tricks on the big engines, but Gordon and James plan to get the little green engine in trouble. # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is pleased when a new Great Western engine called Duck arrives. The big engines decide to have some fun and cause a disturbance. # Percy and Harold - Harold the helicopter is being a nuisance. He thinks railways are out of date. Percy and his Driver surprise him. # The Runaway - Duck looks after Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas is ill. When Thomas returns, the coaches discover that Thomas is still in trouble. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Thomas gives Percy a warning about Danger Signs. Percy takes no notice and soon learns his mistake. # Pop Goes the Diesel - Duck orders the big engines about and they are glad when Devious Diesel arrives, but Duck has his doubts and the trucks misbehave. # Dirty Work - Diesel is sulking and decides to make trouble between Duck and the other engines. # A Close Shave - Duck has a chase with the runaway trucks and pays a surprise visit to a barber's shop. # Better Late Than Never - The Railway viaduct is being repaired. Delays can make life so difficult for Thomas and his friends. # Break Van - Donald and Douglas are delightfully disorganized twin engines from Scotland, and when they arrive they cause the Fat Controller a great deal of trouble. They are worried that the Fat Controller will order one of them to leave his Railway. A brake van makes matters worse until James helps in a surprising way. # The Deputation - When Donald and Douglas come to Henry's rescue, the other engines give the Scottish twins their full support. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - Thomas is being conceited but when he shows off to Percy and Toby one morning, he finds himself an unwelcome guest in the Stationmaster's house. # Daisy - Thomas is in trouble with his accident. The Fat Controller sends for Daisy, a green diesel rail-car to help run his Railway. Daisy is spoilt and hard to please - as everyone soon discovers. # Percy's Predicament - Daisy is being difficult. Percy is most annoyed, and Toby tries to help the situation with surprising results. # The Diseasel - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the tank engine twins and a big diesel engine called BoCo. Confusion reigns until Edward puffs in. # Wrong Road - Edward suggests Gordon runs on a branch line for a change. Proud Gordon the main line engine refuses until one day he travels on a branch line by mistake. # Edward's Exploit - Gordon, James and Henry are teasing Edward for being old, but later an accident on an important journey shows just how strong Edward can be. # Ghost Train - Percy tells Thomas and Toby a ghost story. Thomas laughs it off - at first. # Woolly Bear - Percy enjoys helping at hay-making time, but sometimes he makes Thomas late. Thomas is cross until something happens which makes him most amused. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an inmportany mission. The Engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. Credits Opening (Original 1999 release) (Tape A) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 2 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Thomas, Percy & the Coal (1986) Closing (Original 1999 release) (Tape A) * End of Dirty Work (1986) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 2 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1986 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 1999 release) (Tape B) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 2 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of A Close Shave (1986) Closing (Original 1999 release) (Tape B) * End of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (1986) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 2 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1986 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 1999 release) (Single Videocassette only) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 2 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Thomas, Percy & the Coal (1986) Closing (Original 1999 release) (Single Videocassette only) * End of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (1986) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 2 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1986 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery TheCompleteSecondSeriesVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg TheCompleteSecondSeriesVHSinnersleeve.jpg TheCompleteSecondSeriesUKVHSDoubleCassetteEdition(TapeA).jpg TheCompleteSecondSeriesUKVHSDoubleCassetteEdition(TapeB).jpg Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:HIT Entertainment Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC U Category:Clearwater Features Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I.